Xmolécule
by major-oniakai
Summary: Hojo fait des expériences... Et parfois, elles ont de drôles de conséquences ! Comme la mutation du chromosome Y en X par exemple ! Chap 13 : Précieux specimens !
1. Prologue

**Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Square-Enix.**

**Voici une fic... Non je vous en dis pas plus. xD**

« _Ca y est. La molécule est enfin stable. Comment vais-je la nommer ? Hmm… La X-molécule. Voilà qui me semble plus approprié que diboro-heptamethono-hexacyclo-octacosane. Allons donc la tester sur nos… Volontaires…_ »

L'homme en blouse blanche d'approcha des containers de verre où étaient enfermés ses cobayes. Lesdits cobayes tambourinant tant qu'ils pouvaient pour sortir mais Hojo n'avait pas la même définition qu'eux de « volontaire ».

L'homme ne prêta pas attention aux gugusses qui gigotaient dans leurs tubes. Il avait tellement l'habitude de ce spectacle. Hojo s'approcha de la console, régla quelques bouton et introduisit le contenu de son erlenmeyer dans une machine. Il referma le tout et appuya sur un gros bouton rouge lumineux qui devint vert, une fois enclenché. 

Un gaz blanchâtre se diffusa dans les tubes. Les cobayes toussaient, suffoquaient et s'effondraient.

Hojo remonta pensivement ses lunettes sur son nez. Il avait hâte de connaître les effets de sa nouvelle création. Il enfila un masque à gaz et ordonna à tous ses laborantins de faire de même et de ramener chaque cobaye dans leur chambre, il irait les voir le lendemain.


	2. Sephiroth

**Tout le chapitre est un PoV de Sephiroth.**

Je fronce les sourcils. Il doit faire jour. Les yeux fermés je m'étire lentement. J'aime sentir mes muscles s'étirer. Je me sens bizarre, presque faible. Je me retourne, me met sur le ventre. J'ouvre les yeux, re fronce les sourcils : mes pectoraux prennent bien du volume… Ils sont douloureux quand je m'appuie de tout mon poids dessus. Perplexe, je me redresse. Je me regarde. Je regarde mes pectoraux, enfin si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Une poitrine, plutôt, je dirais. Relativement généreuse. Greffée sur mon corps. J'eus un temps d'arrêt avant de me remémorer l'expérience de la veille, le gaz, la chute dans l'inconscience et le réveil. Pris d'un doute, je me levai et baissai mon sous vêtement. Gros arrêt. Il manque quelque chose, là. Quelque chose d'important ! Où est passé mon sexe ?? Paniqué, je me précipite devant un miroir. Je me regarde avec frayeur. Mon visage s'est affiné, mes lèvres sont plus pulpeuses. Mes épaules sont frêles. Ma poitrine est généreuse, ma taille est fine et déliée, mes hanches sont doucement arrondies, mes jambes sont longues et fines. Je suis devenu mon propre fantasme. Je n'ose pas parler, j'ai peur d'entendre une voix aiguë et fluette remplacer ma belle voix grave et profonde. 

Je ferme les yeux, je me pince. C'est un mauvais rêve. J'ouvre les yeux, jette timidement un coup d'œil dans le miroir… Et revois la superbe nana que je suis devenu. Une fille avec un cerveau d'homme. Moi, en l'occurrence. Moi, au féminin. Je me touche. Ma peau est douce. Mes muscles volumineux ont disparu. Je me contemple, je me trouve beau en fille. J'ai toujours un cerveau d'homme et je me désire, en femme. Etrange sensation. Qui me fait un peu culpabiliser au demeurant. C'est bizarre d'être une femme. 

Je me rend compte que cela fait quelques minutes que je me contemple nu devant la glace. Il faudrait peut-être que je m'habille. Problème. Gros problème. Pas de soutien-gorge, mes fringues trop grandes… Je finis par préparer mon petit déjeuner en chemise retroussée et en caleçon masculin. Je me regardai encore dans la glace pour regarder si ce que j'avais mis m'allait. Je me trouve sexy dans ces fringues d'homme. Je me regarde sous toutes les coutures. Je suis belle, je me désire. Difficile d'être un homme dans un corps de femme qui est justement, un de ceux dont on rêve la nuit !! Je regarde l'heure, il est temps d'aller se laver. J'ai peur et en même temps, je suis intrigué des réactions que peut avoir ce corps. J'ai un cerveau d'homme donc, je pense comme un homme. Et à quoi un homme pense dès que possible ?? A ce que je pense actuellement. J'en suis émoustillé mais je culpabilise aussi. Pourtant, je ne culpabilisais pas quand j'étais un homme au corps d'homme !! J'allume l'eau chaude, me dévêts. J'ai des pensées perverses en tête. Mais pas d'érection. Ca fait bizarre. Juste un énorme feu dans le bas-ventre. Plus puissant que quand j'avais un corps d'homme. Etrange… Très étrange… Et diablement excitant. Je commence à me caresser partout, apprenant les sensations. Je n'imaginais pas que les femmes étaient si sensibles !! Je sens mes joues se teinter de rouge, j'aimerais voir ce corps de femme se caresser… Réaliser ce fantasme masculin de base. J'hésitai dix secondes puis me ruai vers le miroir de ma chambre, ruisselant d'eau, puis je m'assis au bord de mon lit, me regardant me satisfaire, avec les sensations d'une femme mais un cerveau d'homme. 

Je ne vis pas Hojo entrer. Je finis par m'apercevoir que c'était son reflet que je voyais dans le miroir. Il prenait des notes sur un calepin en marmonnant des « _Hmmm… Intéressant._ »

Je ne sus jamais s'il parlait du spectacle qu'il voyait ou des résultats de l'expérience…

Il repartit, sans un bruit, comme il était venu, en me recommandant de ne pas sortir de ma chambre. Je soupirai : comment voulait-il que je sorte alors que je n'ai rien à me mettre ?? 

* * *

Dans votre review, dites-moi le prochain que vous voulez voir !! 


	3. Reno

**PoV de Reno**

J'enfonce mon visage dans mon oreiller moelleux. Pas envie de me réveiller, pas encore, je suis trop bien au pieu. Je serre l'oreiller contre moi. Drôle de sensation pas connue. Je passe ma main sur mon torse… J'ouvre brutalement les yeux. Y a quelque chose de pas normal. Je retâte sas oser regarder. J'étouffe un juron mental : qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?? J'ai… Une paire de seins !! Pas énormes certes, mais des lolos quand même !! Je me redresse, penche ma tête vers le bas… Je pince lesdits seins pour voir s'ils sont réels… Ouille ! Ca fait mal !! Oui, qu'ils sont bien réels !! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé bordel !! Je soulève mon marcel pour voir à quoi ils ressemblent… J'ai jamais vu des seins sous cet angle… Je soupire et vais à la salle de bain me z'yeuter dans le miroir. Je grimpe sur un tabouret pour voir dans la minuscule glace ma nouvelle poitrine. Ma foi, l'est pas moche, même si y en a pas des masse. Ceci dit, tant mieux, ça sera plus facile à dissimuler que si j'en avais une paire à la Tifa ou Scarlet. Bordel, qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?? Se souvenir… Alors… Euh… J'me souviens que ce savant taré d'Hojo nous avait foutu dans des caissons. Oui !! Et il y a eu la fumée blanche, là, et que j'ai étouffé comme un malade et que je me suis évanoui !! Serait-ce ça qui m'a transformé ?? Venant d'Hojo, ça m'étonnerait pas… Bon, on va inspecter tout le corps en revue, histoire de voir les dégâts causés par ce connard et que je puisse lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce ! je suis un Turk, bon sang ! Pas un cobaye de labo !! Je me fous à poil et constate… Que je suis devenu une nana !! Entièrement !! ARGH !! C'est quoi ce bordel ! J'suis devenue une rouquine au joli minois !! Comment que je vais aller au boulot, maintenant ? J'perds toute crédibilité, en femme ! On dirait que je suis fragile !! Qu'un coup de vent me ferait tomber !! C'est quoi ce bordel ?? C'est la merde d'être une nana !! J'vois comment étaient mes gonzesses !! La galère !! Je vais enfiler sans attendre des fringues et je vais lui en toucher deux mots, à Hojo !! Et mon poing dans sa gueule aussi ! Bon, on met un calbutt, la chemise… Le pantalon… Bordel ! J'ai plus de hanches qu'avant, ça ferme pas !! Je fais comment, moi ?? Bon, on va fouiller histoire de trouver un pantalon à élastique… Bah tiens, un vieux truc d'été ça devrait aller. Tseng va encore me passer un savon parce que me tenue elle est pas réglementaire mais là, c'est un cas d'urgence urgente !

On frappe à ma porte. Bordel, c'était pas le moment ! C'est même encore pire que ça !!

« _Reno n'est pas là !!_ » que je crie, la voix aiguë. La porte s'ouvre quand même. Hojo. Ce connard de scientifique.

« _Vraiment, tu n'es pas là ? Il ne faut pas mentir, ça fausse les résultats._

_- Connard, vous m'avez fait quoi ??_

_- Muté le chromosome Y en X._

_- Et je vais rester comme ça combien de temps, hein ??_

_- Le temps que je trouve la Y-molécule._

_- Quand les chocobos auront des dents, j'comprends bien…_

_- Sois patient, mon petit spécimen… Sois patient…_

_- Ordure !!_

_- Venant d'une femme, c'est bien laid, ma petite… Rena._

_- Je sais pas ce qui me retient de vous…_

_- Ose lever le moindre doigt sur moi et tu verras la joie d'être mon cobaye perpétuel…_

_- Connard…_

_- Qu'elle ingratitude. Moi qui t'offre une expérience unique, celle de devenir femme !_

_- M'en serai bien passé._

_- Au fait, interdiction formelle de quitter cet appartement._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Pour pouvoir surveiller les éventuels effets secondaires qui peuvent se présenter._

_- Parce qu'il va y avoir des effets secondaires ??_

_- Je n'en sais rien. Je regarde._ »

Et il partit, refermant la porte à clé. Et moi, je restais seul, au milieu de mon bordel, à essayer de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait.

* * *

** A vous de me dire qui sera le prochain dans vos reviews !!**


	4. Vincent

**PoV de Vincent**

Je soupire, le jour me tire hors des limbes du sommeil. D'un souffle, je repousse une mèche de cheveux qui me tombait sur le nez. Je ne veux pas me réveiller, pas revoir la réalité morne où Lucrécia n'est plus de ce monde. Rester dans mes rêves, dans ce passé déjà lointain où j'étais près d'elle… Je cligne des yeux. Non, je n'arriverai pas à me rendormir… Je m'étire, yeux clos. Bizarre. Je ne sens plus mon bras gauche… Enfin, pas comme d'habitude… Je passe ma main sur mon visage… De la peau. J'ai retrouvé une main normale. J'ouvre les yeux. Sa peau est pâle, la main est fine, féminine… Hojo m'aurait-il regreffé un avant-bras de femme ? Serais-ce… ? Le bras de Lucrécia ?? Enfer et damnation, Hojo, me persécuteras-tu toute ma vie durant ? Je sens les larmes me couler des yeux. Lucrécia, ma bien-aimée… J'essuie mes larmes du revers de ma main, me redresse. Le drap s'échoue sur mes cuisses. Je m'étire félinement. Je laisse retomber ma tête, j'ouvre les yeux. Stupeur. Que m'arrive t-il ? Qu'est-ce ce que font ces seins sur mon torse ? Quelles sont ces hanches dont je devine le contour à travers les draps ? Je n'ose vérifier ce qu'il y a dessous. Est-ce encore un cauchemar ? Ou bien, est-ce Lucrécia qui, pour me punir, m'offre ce corps de femme afin de revivre ses souffrances ? Je touche ce corps nouveau, ce corps de femme, cette dernière punition. Dois-je subir les souffrances qu'a enduré ma bien-aimée afin de pouvoir être pardonné ? Hojo accomplit-il le dernier souhait de son épouse ?

Je soupirai et me résignai. Alors je serai femme jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, afin de comprendre et de ressentir dans ma chair la douleur de Lucrécia. Je me levai, m'enveloppant du drap, n'osant pas voir ce corps. Je suis une femme. Il faut que j'ancre ça dans ma tête, pour l'éternité. Le cauchemar sera maintenant, plus que jamais, de vivre. Il faudra assumer d'être une femme, avec mon passé d'homme. Il faudra vivre ce que Lucrécia a vécu, afin d'expier mes fautes. Je passe devant un grand miroir, je fais tomber le drap qui me cachait. Je me regarde. Je vois Lucrécia dans le reflet de la glace, ultime hallucination. Je pose la main sur ce reflet dérangeant. C'est moi. Je ne me reconnais pas. Enfin si. Mes cheveux sont toujours longs et noirs, mes yeux toujours carmin. Le nez est le même, la forme des lèvres aussi. Mes cicatrices, si fines soient-elles, sont aussi présentes. Ce reflet, c'est moi. Vincent Valentine. Au féminin.

On frappe à ma porte. Je ramasse le drap, m'en enveloppe et va ouvrir. Hojo. Le plus terrible de mes cauchemars. Hojo, lui qui a épousé celle que j'aimais, qui lui a fait un enfant et qui l'a laissé mourir ! Hojo est là, devant moi. Il est plus grand que moi, il me regarde. Il me toise. Je n'ose pas lever les yeux vers son visage. Comment Lucrécia a t-elle pu l'épouser ? Avoir des rapports avec ? Elle l'aimait donc vraiment ?? Alors… Pour vivre ce qu'à vécu Lucrécia, dois-je apprendre à aimer Hojo ?

« _Vincent Valentine…_

_- C'est bien moi, professeur…_

_- Je vois que l'expérience à fonctionné._

_- Quand allez-vous donc arrêter d'expérimenter sur les humains ?_

_- Mmmh… Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas que c'est la mort qui m'arrêtera._ »

J'osai levai vers lui mon regard, essayant de ne point faire paraître ma répulsion.

« _Ne bouge pas de cette pièce jusqu'à nouvel ordre, Valentine._ »

Sa voix était froide comme la lame d'un couteau bien affûté. Elle me fit frissonner d'effroi. Je n'étais plus qu'une faible femme à la merci de ce savant fou. Un cobaye, encore et toujours. Il fallait donc se résigner, encore une fois. C'est la fatalité, le destin. Il repartit, referma la porte derrière lui. Je m'effondrai à terre, en pleurant. Puisse cette vie qui commence me faire expier toutes mes fautes passées.


	5. Rufus

**Pov de Rufus**

J'ouvre les yeux, il fait jour. Machinalement, je recouvre ma tête du drap, gêné par la lumière. Il fait jour. Quelle heure est-il ? Je ne me souviens pas m'être endormi. J'ai un peu mal à la tête. Où sont donc passés ces fichus domestiques à mon service particulier ! J'ai l'impression d'être seul dans la pièce. J'osai un regard en dehors du drap. Effectivement, je suis seul. Et pas dans ma chambre. On dirait une cellule de prisonnier. Une chambre qui donne sur une cuisine, et une salle de bain. Un taudis, quoi. Mais comment a t-on osé me mettre dans une boîte pareille ?? Me serais-je évanoui ? Remémorons-nous la veille. Réfléchir. Calmement. J'étais descendu au 68ème, c'est cela… Hojo voulait me parler d'une nouvelle substance qu'il avait mis au point, qu'il attendait mon feu vert pour l'expérimentation… Oui, je me rappelle ! Il m'a emmené visiter les nouveaux caissons et m'a enfermé, l'ordure !! Je me souviens de ce gaz blanchâtre que j'ai inhalé, cette brûlure dans les poumons !! Ensuite, j'ai dû m'évanouir. Et on m'a transporté dans cette antre pour pauvres ! Je me lève d'un coup, me dirige vers la porte, essaye de l'ouvrir. Verrouillée. Je tambourine le bois en craint de m'ouvrir, ordre du Président.

Je me tus brutalement. Qu'est-il arrivé à ma voix ? Pourquoi est-elle cristalline ? Je porte mes mains à ma gorge. Je ne sens plus ma pomme d'Adam saillir… Je me fige, je me palpe. Au niveau du torse, j'ai deux protubérances. Des seins. Ma taille est fine, mes hanches plus larges et rondes. Hojo m'a transformé en femme !! Je me sens défaillir, vite un siège !! J'attrapai une chaise et me posai dessus. Une femme, je suis devenu une femme. Moi, le Président, une femme ! Moi, du sexe faible ? Comment asseoir mon pouvoir sur le monde en étant de l'autre sexe ? J'en perds toute crédibilité !! J'ai envie de hurler mais la perspective de réentendre cette voix aiguë m'en dissuade. Il faut que je me voie, que je sache à quoi je ressemble, quelle est l'image que je devrai véhiculer dès à présent. Une Présidente… Que dira la plèbe lorsqu'elle me verra ainsi ? Ce sera la pire humiliation de mon existence !! J'arrive dans la pièce qui sert de salle de bain. Laide, froide, miséreuse. Je me regarde dans le miroir. Je suis belle. Ca me rassure. Mon visage est délicat, mes cheveux dorés. Mon regard est d'un bleu glacé. Mes formes sont raffinées, élégantes, sans excès. Je suis rassuré, je suis présentable. Je devrais diriger le monde d'une poigne encore plus vigoureuse, qu'importe qu'on m'aime, tant qu'on me craigne !

On frappe. A quoi cela sert que je dise d'entrer, la porte est verrouillée. Une clé tourne dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvre. Je ne me retourne pas, le reflet du miroir me permet de tout observer. Un homme grand et mince, aux longs cheveux noirs noués en catogan, typé utaïen, en blouse blanche, des lunettes sur le nez. Hojo. Le professeur Hojo. Cette ordure qui a fait de moi une femme.

« _Je vous vire._

_- Président… te… Je ne pense pas que vous soyez en état de me renvoyer._

_- Dehors. Hors de ma vue. Je n'ai que faire d'un scientifique de pacotille qui fait joujou avec ses fioles. Gast était vraiment meilleur mais vous l'avez tué. Vous n'êtes qu'un raté, un résidu de ces éprouvettes que vous aimez tant._

_- Vous n'avez pas perdu votre verve._

_- Ce n'est pas grâce à vous._

_- Ne sortez pas de cette chambre. De toute façon, je la verrouillerai._

_- De quel droit me séquestrez-vous ainsi ?_

_- La science. Devant elle, rien ne doit reculer._

_- Et c'est pour cela que je suis prisonnier dans ce taudis ?_ »

Je me retournai et levai la main pour le frapper. Il saisit mon bras et me maîtrisa facilement. Honte sur moi, faible créature que je suis devenue. Je lui lance un regard noir. Il me souris, me lâche. Je détourne la tête alors qu'il repart. Quand je serai libre, je ferai livrer sa tête sur un plateau, par mes fidèles Turks.


	6. Tseng

**PoV de Tseng**

Je me réveille en sursaut, je me redresse rapidement. Quelle heure est-il ? Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? Le jour est déjà haut et je dormais ?? Mais que m'est-il arrivé ? Concentrons-nous, restons calme, agissons avec logique et sang froid. Ne pas être affolé par ce corps qui se dévoile sous mes yeux ébahis. Ce corps qui n'est pas le mien. Ce corps qui est celui d'une femme. Ne pas paniquer, rester calme, agir avec sang froid. C'est un rêve. Ce ne peut être qu'un rêve. Oui, c'est un rêve car il est parfaitement impossible que je sois encore au lit à cette heure avancée du jour. Ne pas toucher ces nouvelles formes, juste se pincer. Très fort. Très très fort. Je gémis de douleur. Ma voix est étrangement aiguë. Et le rêve est toujours là. Ce corps de femme. Il est bien là, réel, présent. Calmer sa respiration, ne pas paniquer. Inspirer. Expirer. Ne surtout pas paniquer. Je suis un Turk, je me nomme Tseng. J'ai encore toute ma tête. Mais ce corps de femme n'est pas à moi. Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas bien me souvenir du passé proche ? Je ferme les yeux, je serre les poings. Pourvu que ça soit un mauvais rêve très réaliste mais pas réel. Sinon… Il y a de quoi devenir fou !! Se réveiller dans la peau de l'autre sexe !! Réfléchir, se concentrer. C'est ce qu'il me reste à faire. Je suis un homme coincé dans un corps de femme, ne pas paniquer, ne pas paniquer. Cela ne doit en rien altérer mes fonctions. Mon travail ne doit pas subir de désagréments par la faute de ce maudit corps. Il faut que je voie ce qu'il est capable de faire. Je me lève, mon yukata noir me semble immense. Ai-je tellement rétréci ? Il faut que je me voie, que je constate l'ampleur des dégâts. Me voici devant la glace. Voici mon nouveau visage, un visage de femme. Mes cheveux sont longs et noirs, j'ai toujours mon tatouage frontal. Moi en femme, voilà ce que je suis devenu. Problème. Gros problème. Je suis devenu tout petit. Enfin, toute petite. Si j'étais né fille, aurais-je été comme ça, si…fluette ? Je dois mesurer au plus un mètre cinquante !! Avec cette taille et cette constitution, comment puis-je assurer mes fonctions ? Le Président voudra t-il encore de moi comme chef de sa garde ? Elena doit mesurer quinze centimètres de plus que moi actuellement ! Cissnei, la plus frêle des Turks que j'ai connu devait mesurer bien un mètre soixante !! Que suis-je devenu ?? Je n'ose même pas me mettre à nu tellement j'ai peur de ce que je vais voir. Respirer profondément. J'ai vu pire dans ma carrière. Enfin non. Ca, c'est le pire. Ne pas paniquer. J'ai déjà vu une fille nue, je sais à quoi ça ressemble mais pourquoi une angoisse sourde me prend aux entrailles ?? Mes mains tremblent au moment de défaire la ceinture qui retient mon yukata. Respirer. Respirer fort. Ce n'est pas la mort. C'est pire !! Non, Tseng, ne panique pas. Reste rationnel. C'est un corps de femme que tu vas voir. Tu en as déjà vu. Enlever lentement le yukata, se forcer à regarder ce corps frêle et gracile de femme dans la glace. Il n'y a pas de tare, de laideur excessive, ce corps est sain. Je suis à moitié rassuré. Respirons. Détendons-nous. Examinons ce nouveau corps. Il est petit. La peau est légèrement dorée. La taille est vraiment fines, les seins sont petits, les hanches assez étroites. Aucune pilosité apparence, comme quand j'étais homme. Mes muscles ont fondu, mes cicatrices sont restées, quoique atténuées. Je me sens vulnérable dans ce corps, j'aime pas. Et puis ce n'est pas les mêmes sensations avec un corps de femme, je suis déstabilisé. Surtout d'avoir un corps de femme et avoir conservé mon cerveau d'homme. C'est vraiment déstabilisant. Je nage en plein cauchemar. Qui aurait pu me transformer à ce point ? Hojo. Il n'y a que lui. Hojo… De penser à lui, la mémoire me revient. Le 68ème étage, les caissons, le gaz, l'asphyxie et puis… Ce fichu réveil. Et ce corps de femme. On frappe. Vite, je m'enveloppe dans mon yukata, le resserre à ma taille. Je ne supporte pas qu'on me voie nu. Homme ou femme, c'est pareil. Je hais les regards qui se posent sur ma nudité. Et le fait que mon corps soit un nouveau corps m'inhibe encore plus. On tourne une clé dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvre. Qui vois-je ? Hojo. Cet oiseau de malheur. Les mots sautent de ma gorge avant que j'aie pu les retenir :

« _Kami-sama, Hojo, que m'avez-vous fait ?_

_- Une expérience enrichissante qui a un taux de succès de 100 depuis le début, chose rare !_

_- Précisément ?_

_- J'ai fait muter ton chromosome Y en chromosome X._

_- Ce qui fait qu'avec deux X, je me retrouve femme ?_

_- Exactement._

_- Shinjimae !!_

_- Que j'aille en enfer ? Je ne crois pas à ces superstitions, je suis un scientifique !_ »

Je restai sans voix alors qu'il tournait les talons, m'intimant de rester dans cette chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre. De ma petite voix, j'osai lui demander :

« _Professeur, vous avez laissé entendre que… Je n'étais pas le seul dans cette situation._

_- Effectivement._

_- Qui… Qui d'autre ?_

_- Sephiroth évidemment. Reno. Valentine. Et le jeune Président._

_- Le… Président ??_

_- Oui. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas discuter avec le leader des Turks mais j'ai d'autres cobayes à visiter._ »

La porte se referma.

* * *

Le prochain ??


	7. Cloud

****

PoV de Cloud

Je m'étire et me roule en boule. Pas envie de me lever. J'aime pas ce monde, rempli de haine. J'aurais aimé être né dans un monde meilleur. Ma vie n'a été qu'une succession d'erreurs. Depuis ma naissance. Mon père a quitté ma mère quand elle s'est retrouvée enceinte de moi, je n'ai jamais pu aimer Tifa comme j'aurais dû, comme j'aurais pu. Je n'ai pas pu arrêter Sephiroth à Nibelheim, ni les Soldiers qui ont tué Zack. Je n'ai pas réussi a arrêter le Météore. Ni a sauver Aeris. Je suis un raté.

Je me retrouve en position fœtale. C'est bizarre. C'est pas comme d'habitude. Mes bras croisés rencontrent un volume important. C'est à moi, je le sens. Qu'est-ce ? C'est chaud, doux, un peu mou… Mes pectoraux auraient… ?? J'ouvre brusquement les yeux, rejette avec violence le drap. Je me penche : que vois-je ? Une paire de seins à la place de mes pecs ! C'est quoi ce délire ? C'est un cauchemar ? C'est le cauchemar où je me revois dans cette immonde robe violette, avec cette perruque à tresses et où le Don Cornéo veut me violer ??

Je suis en nage, je regarde partout, affolé. Pas de robe violette, pas de perruque. Pas de Cornéo. Et des seins.

Je bloque un instant. C'est quoi ce délire ? Depuis quand j'ai des seins moi ?? Je me palpe de partout. Rien entre les jambes. Blocage. C'est quoi ce délire nom d'un Chocobo ? Quel est le connard qui m'aurait changé de sexe ? Je réfléchis deux minutes. Je vois son visage devant mes yeux, son rictus que je connais par cœur. Oui, il n'y a qu'une personne pour faire cela. Hojo.Ca me revient maintenant ! Mais quel blond ! M'être laissé embobiné par Hojo !! Mais comment ai-je pu croire une seule seconde qu'il allait m'arranger la vie ? Me la pourrir, oui !

Et me voilà devenue femme ! Avec ces seins qui bougent qui tremblotent à chaque mouvement que je fais. Je plains Tifa. Je la comprends. Quelle horreur ! C'est la honte totale, là. Si Sephiroth se repointe, de quoi j'ai l'air ? Je me fige dix secondes. C'est vrai, de quoi j'ai l'air ? Je pars à la recherche d'une glace. J'en trouve une enfin au dessus du lavabo. Je mets sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de voir l'ampleur de la catastrophe. De un, les seins, dès que ça commence à avoir du volume, ça tombe. De deux, j'ai un visage de pucelle angélique. De trois, si le Don me retrouve, je vais y passer !! Je me sens vulnérable au possible dans cette nouvelle peau. Je me sens tout faible. Serais-je encore capable de manier la Buster Sword ? Parce que si Sephiroth revient de la Rivière de la Vie rappelé par on ne sait qui, Hojo ou sa mère, faudra pas m'appeler, je serai pas en état de combattre, là !

Mais dans quelle mélasse je me retrouve, moi ? Pourquoi les pires trucs c'est toujours pour ma poire ? L'accident de Tifa, Nibelheim, la mère au Général, le Général lui-même, le customisage en femme, le Don, et maintenant, avoir changé de sexe !! Mais sous quelle étoile suis-je né, moi ??

Je me retourne vivement, sentant une présence derrière moi. Hojo. Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver. Il est là, devant moi, sa blouse tachée de sang et de Makô. Je me tasse devant lui, il a une aura inquiétante qui m'a toujours impressionné.

_« Encore une expérience réussie. Pour un coup que tu sers à quelque chose…_

_- C'est hors de question, je ne suis pas un cobaye !_

_- Mais si, mais si… Tu n'es qu'un clone dégénéré de Sephiroth, sans même un numéro, je te rappelle…_

_- Non… Non !_

_- Mais si, mais si…_

_- Non, je suis Cloud ! Cloud de Nibelheim !_

_- C'est cela mon petit spécimen… »_

Et il repartit, verrouillant la porte derrière lui, me laissant seul avec mes incertitudes.

* * *

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé et votez pour le prochain cobaye XD !


	8. Rude

**Pov de Rude**

Je soupire, je m'étire dans les draps chauds qui me recouvrent. Je suis bien, seul, tranquille. Pas de réveil, pas de boulot. Pas de Reno pour faire chier non-plus. Enfin peinard, tranquille. J'étire un peu mon cou, me gratte le crâne… Hein ? C'est quoi ce délire ? J'ai dormi combien de temps ?? Pourquoi j'ai des cheveux sur le crâne ?? Ce serait encore une connerie de Reno qui m'aurait coiffé d'une perruque ?? Je tire. Ca fait mal. Ca veut surtout dire que ce sont des vrais cheveux. Mes cheveux. C'est quoi ce bordel ?? Encore les conneries d'Hojo, je suppose, Reno n'aurait jamais le génie pour faire pousser des cheveux si vite… Hojo… De ce que je me souvienne, il m'avait emmené assurer sa sécurité au 68ème, parce qu'un de ses cobayes agressifs s'était barré… Pfff… La bonne occasion de faire de moi un cobaye. Bon, on va passer un coup de tondeuse, puis le rasoir et tout redeviendra comme avant.

J'ouvre les yeux, enfin. J'ai pas l'habitude de la lumière crue, je porte si souvent mes lunettes noires… C'est moi qui suis mal réveillé ou quoi ?? J'me vois tout…fluet. Je me fous une baffe, mais j'ai la même vision. Mon t-shirt trop grand mais qui saille aux pectoraux. Et que ça ressemble plus à des seins qu'à des pecs. Je touche, pas rassuré. C'est mou, c'est rond, c'est bien des seins. Mais c'est quoi ce délire !! Nan mais là, il abuse Hojo !!

Je me lève, bien décidé à constater l'ensemble des dégâts. Je dois constater une chose : je suis devenu une nana, de A à Z. Hojo, je vais le détruire, je sens. Je me fous à poil devant une glace. Apparemment, il n'a pas toué à mes tatouages, ni à mes piercings. C'est pas ça qui le sauvera, remarque. J'ai des cheveux mais courts quand même. Coupe garçonne, comme on dit. Je suis…assez grande, assez musclée pour une fille. J'esquisse quelques mouvements de combat. J'ai gagné en souplesse. Mais j'ai dû pas mal perdre en force. S'il se ramène, je vais lui faire bouffer ses lunettes. Bon, en attendant, faut que je me trouve de quoi me vêtir. Bien sûr, j'ai pas la lingerie appropriée. Pffff… Je chope une chemise propre, j'enfile un pantalon que je retourne aux chevilles pour qu'il ne soit pas trop long.

Je me pose sur mon lit, imaginant broyer la sale tronche de fouine d'Hojo de mes poings. Jouissif. Puis je me mets à réfléchir. Les collègues auraient-ils subi la même chose ? Je me plus à imaginer Reno en jolie rouquine, un peu trash mais mignonne. Et Tseng en geisha Utaïenne. Qui sait, si Hojo l'avait traîné au 68ème pour en faire son cobaye, c'est qu'il avait dû faire pareil pour les autres… Et Elena en mec ? Je la vois bien avec des cheveux blonds, court, un air innocent, voir des taches de rousseur… Breeeeeef… Ca frappe et ça me tire de mes pensées. Ca entre même avant que je prononce le moindre mot.

_« Rude…_

_- …_

_- Je vois que sur toi aussi, l'expérience à marché._

_- … »_

Je me levai, mis mes lunettes de soleil et m'approchai d'Hojo, l'expression la plus neutre possible. Je lui décrochai un coup de poing à la mâchoire. Même si c'est un des dirigeants de la Shinra, même si je suis un Turk voué à obéir, il y a des choses qui ne passent pas. Me transformer en fille en fait partie.

Il se frotta la joue, me lançant un regard noir, méprisant. Après tout, je n'étais qu'un Turk, une âme noire voué à obéir.

_« Excusez-moi, Monsieur._

_- A ce que je vois, ton nouveau corps te déplaît… Mais ce n'est pas grave, tu finiras par t'y habituer. Tu resteras ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »_

Et il repartit, l'air furieux.

* * *

**C'était pas évident d'écrire sur Rude !!**

**Votez pour le prochain !! (Cid, Zack, Reeve ou Barret ?)**


	9. Cid

**PoV de Cid :**

« _Putain de bordel de meeeeeeerde !! Veux me rendormir !! Foutu soleil, cesse de clairer, bon sang !!_ »

Je bloque un peu. C'est quoi cette voix de fillette ? Je tousse, je me racle la gorge. J'dois avoir une angine ou un truc du genre, forcément. Et puis c'est quoi ces trucs qui me chatouillent la gueule ? Des cheveux ?? C'est à qui ? Ca sent pas ceux de Shera. Avec qui j'me suis encore fourré ?? Je les vire de ma figure, je les tire un peu. Ca fait mal. Ce sont mes tifs.

« _PUTAIN MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ??_ »

J'ai fait jarter le drap, de colère. C'est quoi ce bordel ?? Depuis quand j'ai une voix de gonzesse et des cheveux longs, moi ?? Je secoue cette tignasse qui me fait franchement chier : comment les nanas peuvent-elle s'accommoder de cette horreur ?? Et Vampy ? Oui, Vincent, comment peut-il garder les cheveux longs sans être emmerdé, ce crétin là ? Et Sephiroth ? C'est encore pire !! Mais comment j'en suis arrivé là ?? Que je cogite… Chuis sûr que c'est un coup foireux de cet enculé d'Hojo !! Déjà que ça puait l'embrouille quand ce con-là m'a appelé qu'une de ses machines était en panne et que ceux avec qui il bossait c'étaient des abrutis pas foutus de réparer une petite voiture pour gosse !! Comme un con, me suis ramené, j'ai examiné le truc, j'ai sorti la caisse à outils, le truc normal mais non ! Cette ordure m'a poussé dans son putain de caisson et j'ai servi de hamster pour l'expérience de môssieu !! Quel connard !! Que j'le chope et j'me le fait !! Re-blocage. Pourquoi mes pecs gigotent ? Pourquoi j'ai pu de poils ? Pourquoi j'ai pu les couilles qui me grattent ?? Re-re-blocage. J'ai des nibards. Une sacrée paire. C'est lourd. Ca gigote quand je bouge. Machinalement, je fourre la main dans le caleçon pour vérifier que tout est bien en place.

« _PUTAIN DE SA MERE EN STRING !! OÙ QU'ELLES SONT PASSEES ?? OÙ QU'EST MA QUEUE ?? HOJO VAIS TE BUTEEEEEEEEEEEERRR !!_ »

Ce connard m'a transformé en gonzesse ! Horreur !! Bordel de putain de merde mais comment que je vais me sortir de làààà !! Respire Cid, respire. Calme-toi. Pense à Shera. Pense qu'elle va pas te reconnaître. Pense qu'elle ne voudra plus de toi parce que tu n'as plus de quoi la faire grimper aux rideaux… Argh !! C'est l'enfeeeeer !! Je vais mouriiiiiiiiir sans la preuve de ma virilité !! Ma testostérone me manque !! JE VEUX PAS ÊTRE UNE NANA !!

Je soupire longuement. Il faut que je me calme, pas faire de caprices comme un gosse de 3 ans. Je respire fort. Je me lève. Faut que je voie à quoi je ressemble. Mais j'ai pas envie, j'ai trop trop les boules. Un peu de courage mon vieux !! Je me traîne jusqu'à un miroir. Je me regarde. J'ai quand même des gros nibards. Faut que je me foute à poil, que je voie les dégâts. J'ai les boules rien que d'y penser… Et de penser que je les ai perdues, mes boules !! Allez, un peu de courage, vieux ! T'es Cid, le meilleur pilote de l'univers tout de même !!

Je respire amplement comme si je devais faire un plongeon dans le vide. J'enlève le haut, je palpe. C'est mou, comme ceux de Shera. Comme toutes les nanas pas siliconées, quoi… Ca tombe aussi. J'plains Tifa et sa paire d'actrice X. Au moment où je prends mon courage à deux mains pour baisser le bas, ça frappe. C'est qui qui vient m'emmerder encore ??

J'avance vers la porte mais elle s'ouvre avant que je ne l'ouvre.

« _Bonjour cher… spécimen._

_- Hojo ! Foutu connard ! Rends-moi ma virilité !!_

_- Euh… Vous êtes torse-nu…_

_- Et alors ? Ah meeeeeeerde chuis pu un homme, faut que je cache ces nibards !_

_- Je ne vous le fais pas dire, un peu de pudeur, je vous prie !_

_- Bâtard, pourquoi tu m'as transformé en gonzesse ??_

_- Pour expérimenter, pardi !_

_- Heiiiiiiiiiiiiin !? pour le simple plaisir de faire joujou avec vos fioles ??_

_- C'est un peu ça…_

_- CREVE BATAAAAAAAAAARRRRRD !!_ »

Je me jetai sur lui pour tenter de lui mettre un pian dans sa gueule de sale fouine mais il m'esquiva sans peine. Rhââââhhh !! Si j'avais eu ma Venus Gospel, il aurait pas fait le fier !! Déjà que quelqu'un à déjà du le taper, il a un beau bleu sur la tronche ! Il me regarda avec un petit sourire et repartit en fermant la porte à clef. J'avais beau tambouriner mais rien… Je suis condamné à rester dans ce truc. Putain, j'espère qu'au moins ils m'ont laissé mes clopes…

**Laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !!**

**Et votez pour le suivant ! Zack, Reeve ou Barret ??**


	10. Reeve

**Pardonnez-moi cette longue absence, dûe à une démotivation qui elle-même était dûe à un évenement particulier. mais "the show must go on !" alors... Place à notre nouveau féminisé !!!**

**Merci à toutes et tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont redonné l'envie d'écrire !**

* * *

**PoV de Reeve**

Je cligne des yeux, je me réveille doucement, je passe ma main sur mes yeux, me frotte les paupières, écarte les quelques boucles brunes qui me chatouillent le visage. Je fronce les sourcils, je ne sens pas mes joues piquer comme tous les matins. Je passe ma main sur mon menton pour constater que ma barbe s'est envolée. Disparue !

Le réveil est brutal : mes yeux s'ouvrent d'eux-mêmes et tout brouillard matinal est immédiatement dissipé. Qui a osé me raser pendant la nuit ? Je passe en revue la liste de tous les coupables possibles et imaginables mais je n'ai aucun indice... Je décide d'abandonner la position couchée pour m'asseoir dans mes draps cherchant Cait Sith du regard. Il est là, en face de moi, assis sur une chaise à me dévisager comme si j'avais un énorme furoncle sur le nez. Par mesure de précaution, je tâte ledit nez pour vérifier qu'effectivement, je n'ai pas de furoncle. Mais en deux secondes, l'évidence se posa d'elle-même. Un poids en position pectorale. Je cligne des yeux, essayant de faire tourner le plus rapidement possible mon encéphale afin d'enregistrer l'information. De plus, un poids est absent là où je devrais en sentir un. Je sens mes tempes bourdonner, mes oreilles siffles atrocement, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me tenir droit, j'ai l'impression que le sang stage au niveau de mon visage avec une sensation d'étouffement puis... plus rien.

Mes yeux clignent, aveuglés par la lumière du jour qui pénètre dans la pièce. Ce n'était donc qu'un mauvais rêve ! Je soupire de soulagement et commence à rire de ma sottise. Constatant ce que j'entendais, je me tus brusquement. Précautionneusement, je touchai mes joues imberbes, et la poitrine qui se dessinait sous ma veste de pyjama. Je n'osai pas descendre plus bas mais rien que d'imaginer me fit rougir de honte. Mais soudain, mon cerveau se remit en marche, prenant peur. Allait-on me reconnaître ? Mon histoire invraisemblable serait-elle cru ? Les gens allaient-ils accepter que le directeur de la WRO soit une directrice ? Puis, après quelques minutes d'intense questionnement, je m'adressait à mon chat robotique :

_« Cait... Je ressemble à quelque chose, en femme ? Je ressemble à quoi ?_

_Tu ressembles à Reeve._

_Bon, déjà, ça me rassure un peu... »_

Je me levai et je constatai d'emblée qu'en femme, j'étais moins grand qu'en homme. Que mon mètre quatre-vingt ressemblait plus à un bon mètre soixante-cinq. Et qu'une poitrine, c'est lourd et ça fait un peu mal au dos. D'emblée, je pensai à Tifa avec ses mamelles dignes d'une femme prête à allaiter et, mentalement, je la plaignis sincèrement. Je me dirigeai vers la première glace que je trouvai afin de me regarder, enfin surtout le visage. Je manquai une nouvelle fois de m'évanouir mais je trouvai une chaise pour m'y installer et me mirer sans risques dans le miroir. Je ressemble à une femme mûre, prête à atteindre la quarantaine. Séduisante, l'air timide, un peu effrayée quand même... Avec des boucles brunes descendant en cascade dans la nuque. Le parfait air de la mère de famille, j'aurais tendance à penser... Et ce portrait, il fallait que j'incruste dans mon cerveau que c'était moi. Reeve Tuesti. Et d'ailleurs, comment ça se fait qu'un tel truc m'arrive, me suis-je mis à me demander. C'est vrai, cette question vint à retardement dans mon esprit, trop choqué d'ailleurs avant pour penser à la cause la plus plausible d'un tel massacre. Se remémorer tout ce qui pouvait être remémorable... Soudain, frappé par l'évidence, je me passai la main devant les yeux. Comment ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt ? Comment ne pas avoir soupçonné avant le type le plus malsain que la Terre ait porté ? Comment ne pas avoir pensé que son projet de machine pour la WRO était un honteux piège dans lequel j'ai couru yeux fermés ? Je me suis fait avoir comme un bambin... J'ai honte.

Et les images revinrent d'elles-même... La visite du caisson, l'enfermement, le gaz blanchâtre, la suffocation et l'évanouissement. Puis le réveil. Atroce réveil. D'ailleurs, au moment où l'on pense au loup, voilà qu'il montre le bout de sa queue, enfin de ses lunettes, quand on parle d'Hojo... Absorbé par ma remémoration des événements de la veille, je ne l'avais pas entendu entrer. Il était là, il me regardait en silence et griffonnait à toute vitesse des notes sur un calepin. Je remarquai qu'il avait un bleu au visage.

_« Hojo... C'est quoi ça ?_

_« Ca » comme tu l'appelles, est le résultat d'une expérience sur une nouvelle molécule que je viens de créer. Peut-être est-elle la clé qui a poussé certaines espèces, dont des lézards, à n'être plus que des femelles et à devenir parthénogénétiques ?_

_Épargne-moi ton baratin, Hojo. Je veux des chiffres : combien de temps les effets vont durer ?_

_Ah ça, mon cher Reeve... Aucune idée. C'est pour ça que je teste ça sur tous les cobayes que j'ai pu trouver, afin d'avoir un échantillon représentatif..._

_Pourquoi moi ?_

_...Je cherchais des hommes de différents âges. Tu fais parte d'un panel d'hommes allant de la vingtaine à la soixantaine d'années. Pas d'affolement, tu connais tous les cobayes. Vous allez pouvoir, bientôt, quand je le jugerai propice, refaire connaissance..._

_Tu ne manque pas de culot, Hojo !_

_Ne cherche pas à te rebeller, ce sera en vain. Et tu n'en as plus la force. Tu n'est une faible femme, après tout, Reeve... »_

Après un sourire narquois à vous en donner le dégoût, Hojo fit demi-tour et repartit, fermant à clef derrière-lui, me condamnant à rester enfermé ici. Je m'écroulai sur une chaise, en proie à la rage et au désespoir à la fois, des larmes coulant sur mes joues dorénavant glabres. Et Cait Sith vint me prendre dans ses petits bras pour me consoler...

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue et n'hésitez pas à reviewer ! Le prochain sera Barret ! (désolée, je ne ferai pas Zack pour un souci de chronologie vu qu'il est mort au moment où j'écri cette fic). Ensuite... Ils/elles sortiront et je vous laisserai voir le carnage xD


	11. Barret

**Voici le chapitre sur Barret ! J'avoue que c'est dur d'écrire sur lui, notamment vesrion féminine alors j'espère que vous aimerez !!**

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux. Il est déjà jour depuis un bout de temps mais je me sens faible, pas envie de me lever. Je me sens bizarre, pas malade mais bizarre. Un peu faible, comme si j'étais pas dans ma peau... Bah, j'ai dû choper une saloperie, rien de grave... J'ferais mieux de me lever, si Marlène voit son père au lit alors qu'il fait déjà grand jour, c'est pas lui donner le bon exemple ! Je m'étire en grognant mais ma voix est bizarre... C'est sûr, j'ai dû choper une merde. Il faudra que je dise à Marlène de ne pas m'embrasser ce matin. Je m'assieds dans le lit, encore embrumé de mon réveil, je me frotte les yeux, me gratte le menton mais il est glabre ! Denzel et Marlène auraient-ils fait des bêtises pendant que je dormais ? Les petits sacripants ! Furax, je me lève afin d'avoir des explications avec les deux garnements quand je m'aperçus que je nageais dans mes vêtements.

_« Mais c'est quoi ce bordel !? »_

Mes deux mains atterrirent rapidement sur ma bouche, non pas pour étouffer les mots mais pour étouffer la voix. Une voix de matrone. Dans ma tête se dessine vaguement la situation : visage sans barbe, corps petit et voix de femme. L'équation donne ma plus grande frayeur : être transformé en femme. Nerveusement, je me palpe tout le corps pour découvrir qu'effectivement je suis une femme. Alors que dans ma tête, je suis toujours un mec. Mais c'est quoi ce bordel !?

D'emblée, je pensai à la veille. Ce misérable binoclard de mes deux. Ce scientifique de pacotille ! J'aurais envie de lui faire ramasser ses dents avec ses doigts cassés ! Mais comment ai-je pu marcher dans son stratagème ? Comme quoi, on ne peut vraiment jamais faire confiance à quelqu'un de la Shinra...

Je revins rapidement à mon état actuel. Moi en femme, donc. Ca fait peur. Je sais même pas à quoi je ressemble. Et que dira Marlène ? Elle ne me reconnaître pas ! Elle est encore si jeune et déjà, elle perdra son père adoptif... Bon, pour une « mère adoptive » mais elle a déjà Tifa... Bordel ! Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Qu'est-ce que Marlène va devenir si je suis une maman ? Rhaaaaaaa !!!! De quoi s'arracher les cheveux !!! Je frappe dans le mur avec rage mais tout ce que j'obtiens, c'est de me faire mal aux poings. Restons calmes. Mais je peux absolument pas rester calme sachant cela !!!! Tout d'abord, aller constater l'ampleur des dégâts de visu. Trouver une glace, se mater et après, seulement après, s'autoriser à hurler de rage. Bon, ça y est, je vois une glace. Je me vois. Je suis une femme. Qui ressemble vachement à une femme. Même si j'ai conservé mes cicatrices sur ma joue droite et mon tatouage à l'épaule. Je ressemble à moi, en femme. J'ai exactement la même coiffure qu'avant, ces petites tresses qui sinuent le long de mon crâne et qui se terminent dans ma nuque. Par contre, j'ai bien perdu vingt centimètres... Tiens, et j'ai retrouvé un bras normal... Un bras de femme, certes, mais un bras de chair... Je ne m'en étais pas encore rendu compte avec la surprise de ce nouveau corps... D'ailleurs, je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que cet enfoiré d'Hojo était entré ! Je l'ai juste remarqué dans le reflet du miroir. Je me retournai, rapidement, bien décider à lui coller quelques phalanges en pleine face. Il griffonnait sur un calepin, pas plus déranger que cela de ma présence. Je levai la main sur lui et il m'interrompit d'une voix sèche :

_« Je n'ai pas que ça à faire que de jouer avec vous... Laissez-moi plutôt noter les résultats de l'expérience._

_Connard, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi je suis une femme maintenant ?_

_Un expérience... Très intéressante d'ailleurs, malgré le caractère récalcitrant de certains cobayes mais bon, on travail sur du vivant donc... Ce sont les risques._

_Je ne suis pas un cobaye, foutu Wuta !_

_La preuve en est que si... Tu es le second de mon expérience à qui l'injection de la nouvelle molécule a permis un renouvellement cellulaire tel qu'il a permis la repousse d'un membre perdu._

_Attends... Tu vas me dire que t'as encore chopé Vincent pour une de tes foutues expériences ?_

_Valentine est un cobaye que je connais sur le bout du scalpel, depuis les années que je travaille sur lui... Je ne pensais pas qu'un membre endommagé ainsi depuis plus de trente années se régénérerait de la sorte..._

_Enfoiré !_

_Pourtant... Regarde, tu as encore tes cicatrices, et tout le monde les a gardées alors que des atteintes plus graves sont régénérées ! Put-être que l'organisme féminin a un pouvoir de sélection des affections graves afin de pouvoir les régénérer ?_

_Et... en langage courant ça donne quoi ?_

_Que c'est une thèse très intéressante à explorer... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, mon cher cobaye... Bientôt, tu auras l'autorisation de sortir... Et j'observerai toutes tes actions et réactions. »_

Hojo sortit avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, son discours scientifique ayant endormi toute pulsion velléitaire sur l'instant. Foutu chacal.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : les cobayes sont de sortie !!! Reviewez donc afin de me motiver à continuer cette fic !**


	12. Première rencontre entre cobayes

**Et voilà la première rencontre entre deux de nos "nouvelles femmes" !!! XD Bien sûr, Hojo y rajoutera un peu de son grain de sel... **

**La chapitre est du point de vue de Cloud.**

**

* * *

**

Cela fait quelques heures que je suis dans la peau d'une femme. Enfin consciemment. Je n'ai pas encore eu vraiment le temps de m'adapter à la chose que des assistants de laboratoire, en blouse blanche, avec des gants en latex comme s'ils avaient peur d'être contaminés, me tirent hors de cette chambre dans laquelle on m'avait mis. Je me sens nu dans cette nouvelle peau. Même si je suis vêtu d'un t-shirt et d'une espèce de caleçon grisâtre. Les seules affaires encore mettables dans mon état. Mon gilet ne ferme plus avec ma poitrine et mes hanches sont bien trop rondes pour entrer dans mon pantalon. Je me trouve soudainement grosse, à la vue de ces hommes qui me traînent malgré moi dans le couloir. J'aperçois de dos une longue chevelure argentée et mon ventre fit un bond.

Que fait Sephiroth ici ? Il me semblait pourtant l'avoir tué il y a quelques semaines ! Je pensais en avoir fini avec lui quand la Buster Sword l'avait entaillé de toutes parts et que son visages ensanglanté m'avait jeté un dernier regard avant de rejoindre la Rivière de la Vie ! Mon pire cauchemar, après me faire violer par le Don, se réalise sous mes yeux ! Sephiroth est de retour... Je me sens si faible dans ce corps, si vulnérable ! Comment Tifa fait-elle pour être si forte et si féminine à la fois ? C'est un vrai mystère... Mais le mystère qui m'intrigue le plus, sur l'instant, est pourquoi et surtout comment Sephiroth est venu ici ! Et je n'ai absolument pas une seule arme pour le renvoyer du néant où il aurait dû rester !!! Malgré moi, je crache un « _Sephiroth !_ » plein de haine.

Il se retourne, je croise son regard de félin impitoyable.

C'est une femme qui se tient dorénavant devant moi.

Sephiroth est une femme. Grande, féline, et terriblement inquiétante avec son regard de créature affamée. Comment n'avais-je pas remarqué plus tôt que la personne qui se tenait quelques pas devant moi était une femme ? Peut-être à cause de l'immense chevelure d'argent qui recouvrait tout son dos pour venir tomber au creux de ses genoux... Mais est-ce Sephiroth ou encore un de ses vulgaires clones, comme ceux que j'ai rencontré tout le long de mon périple ?

La créature plonge ses yeux verts dans mes yeux bleus. Je sens mes tripes se tordre de terreur. C'est vraiment Sephiroth, avec ce regard sans pitié, légèrement fou... Avec ce sourire démoniaque.

« _Cela faisait déjà quelques temps... Cloud._ »

Sa voix est douce et suave et en même temps terriblement dangereuse. Un peu comme la voix de Scarlet. D'ailleurs, il y a la même cruauté dans leurs regards, la même beauté fatale dans leurs corps.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là, Sephiroth !?_

_Je me le demande... Je n'étais plus, puis j'étais de nouveau en vie. Puis j'ai respiré un gaz et me voilà femme. Quelle expérience enrichissante..._

_Que viens-tu faire ici ? Toujours à courir après ta très chère mère ?_

_Je la comprends mieux, tout est devenu plus lumineux à présent que je partage un corps comme le sien..._ »

Il avait une lueur quasi-démente dans les yeux lorsqu'il parlait de sa mère, comme une sorte de flamme de fanatisme qui brûlait dans ses pupilles...En femme, il était encore plus inquiétant qu'en homme. Il n'avait plus cette aura de force pure qui l'entourait. C'était pire, c'était une aura malsaine dorénavant.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je fais à nouveau sur cette Terre. Mais je suppose que si j'ai été rejeté de la Rivière de la Vie, c'est qu'il me reste une oeuvre à accomplir, celle de donner à Mère cette Planète...! »

Sephiroth semblait complètement exalté alors qu'un frisson d'effroi me parcourut le dos. Un frisson indescriptible dû à une odeur de laboratoire, de désinfectant et de Makô mêlés qui se rapprochait. Je fis volte-face, quitte à tourner le dos à Sephiroth. Il n'avait pas Masamune et était dorénavant une femme. Alors qu'Hojo, en dépit de son âge, restait un homme et un psychopathe, pouvant cacher on ne savait quel substance dans sa blouse.

_« Sephiroth, si tu es de nouveau sur Terre, c'est grâce à moi, sois-moi en reconnaissant._

_Professeur, vous aussi désirez accomplir le dessein de Mère ?_

_Non, ma théorie de la Réunion s'était parfaitement vérifiée, je n'ai plus besoin d'exploiter ce filon. J'avais juste besoin de sujets d'expérimentation afin de tester une nouvelle molécule mise au point... Vois-tu, Sephiroth, toutes les espèces du monde ont tendance à se féminiser. La femme est l'avenir de l'homme._

_Mère est une femme..._

_C'est vrai. Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle ne vient pas de cette Planète. Peut-être venait-elle d'une autre Planète si évoluée que les femmes avaient déjà remplacées les hommes ? _

_En me faisant femme comme Mère, Professeur, vous avez voulu faire de moi un être plus évolué ?_

_En quelque sorte... J'ai déjà la preuve que le chromosome Y peut muter en X sans affecter l'organisme... Il pourrait même, par ce fait, avoir un pouvoir de régénération. Enfin, pour l'instant. Rien n'est encore fixé. C'est pour cela que je vous garde dans ce bâtiment en observation. Et n'allez pas vous entre-tuer, ce serait une terrible perte pour la science. »_

J'avais écouté tout cela avec un mélange de fascination et de dégoût. Comme si je n'avais pas assez subi avec les injections de Makô ! Mais, en jetant un coup d'oeil à Sephiroth, je me rendis compte qu'il avait vécu bien pire et que cela n'y était peut-être pas pour rien dans sa folie... Pour l'instant, nous en étions au même point : deux hommes nouvellement femmes, déboussolés, désarmés et étroitement surveillés...

* * *

**En espérant que vous avez apprécié cette première rencontre entre nos sujets d'expérimentation !**

**Laissez-moi une petite review, ça me donne l'envie d'écrire !!!**


	13. Réflexions en trio

**Me revoici avec un trio de féminisés de force !**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font chaud au coeur ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise autant que le précédent !**

* * *

Je suis face à deux femmes. Une rousse à l'air effronté, une métisse plongée dans son mutisme. La première possède une longue chevelure de feu, des yeux bleus-verts pétillants de colère, est vêtue d'une chemise fermée à moitié, dévoilant le creux de ses seins et d'une espèce de pantalon de toile. La seconde est plus grande et possède une peau couleur café au lait, une coupe à la garçonne, de nombreux piercings aux oreilles et porte un ensemble marcel-boxer blancs ainsi qu'une paire de lunettes de soleil. Je sais parfaitement qui elles sont. Enfin, je savais plutôt qui elles étaient, quelques heures auparavant. Elles aussi semblaient m'avoir reconnu, enfin, avoir compris qui j'étais. Même si mon corps a perdu près de trente centimètres, même si je suis devenue une frêle femme vêtue d'un yukata noir bien trop ample pour elle.

J'ai compris que tous avons été victimes de l'ancien directeur du département scientifique de la Shinra Inc. Je savais déjà que Reno avait subi l'expérience, de la bouche d'Hojo. Je savais aussi qu'il s'était aussi attaqué au Président. Mais là, je voyais l'ampleur de la catastrophe de mes propres yeux. Qu'étaient devenus les Turks ? Que sommes-nous devenus ?

Les mots avaient dépassé ma pensée et ce fut la rousse qui me répondit :

«_ Des gonzesses. _»

Ce simple mot résumait la situation, nous plongeant ainsi aussi dans une colère noire envers Hojo. Nous, les Turks, une unité d'élite chargé de toutes les sombres affaires de la Shinra, n'étions plus que de vulgaires poupées fragiles. Mes pensées dérivèrent vers Elena, unique membre féminine de notre quatuor. Et mon estime envers elle grimpa en flèche : comment, dans un corps aussi faible que ça, pouvait-elle accomplir quasiment les mêmes choses que nous, tandis que nous, à peine transformés en notre alter-ego féminin, trouvions qu'exercer le job de Turk était impossible...

_« Tseng, Rude... C'est vraiment la merde d'être une gonzesse. Faut casser sa gueule à Hojo. _

_Déjà fait._

_Hein Rude ? Tu lui a mis ton poing dans la gueule et j'étais pas là ??_

_Calme-toi, Reno. Nous devons rester calme et réfléchir à la meilleure des alternatives._

_Mais Tseng, comment tu peux rester calmes alors que... Tu ressembles à une fillette limite ! Je souffle, tu te casses en deux !_

_Justement. Réfléchir et trouver la meilleure des solutions. Ça n'exclut pas que je bout de rage et d'impuissance intérieurement, mais frapper du pied le sol comme tu le fais ne servira à rien. D'autant que, d'après Hojo, nous ne sommes pas les seules victimes._

_Putain mais ce timbré dégénéré en a pas assez ? Il nous asdéjà fait assez chié en répandant des cellules de Jenova au large pour sa petite Réunion de merde, mais fallait aussi qu'il nous transforme en nanas ! Faut lui couper les mains, merde !_

_...Tseng, t'as des noms ?_

_Oui... Tout d'abord Sephiroth._

_Hein ? Nan mais il est pas censé être mort ce type ?_

_Rude, maîtrise-moi Reno, je te prie. Oui donc il semblerait qu'il ait pu le cloner ou trouver une technique pour le ramener du néant... D'après ce que j'ai pu tirer de Hojo, il aurait féminisé l'ex-Turk Vincent Valentine. Et aussi... Le Président._

_...On est très mal, là, Tseng. C'est un peu notre but de protéger le président et là... Il se retrouve dans la même merde que nous._

_La question est, Reno, comment, dans notre état actuel, délivrer le Président, le guérir et comment pouvons nous assurer sa sécurité. »_

Je pris mon visage dans mes mains. Je nageais vraiment en plein cauchemar. De plus, nous étions isolés du monde extérieur, confinés à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Pas moyen de contacter qui que ce soit, même pas Elena. Alors qu'elle nous serait d'une aide précieuse. Tout d'abord, pour nous trouver des vêtements décents, enfin, si elle arrive à nous reconnaître. Nous procurer des armes afin que nous puissions assurer notre travail. Et qu'elle nous dise comment elle, elle fait, avec son corps de femme. Je n'aime pas me sentir vulnérable, faible. Et j'aime encore moins le montrer. Par conséquent, j'incite mes hommes au calme afin que je puisse le rester. Je ne vois vraiment pas comment faire, comment me sortir de cette situation. Plus je réfléchis, et plus je constate que c'est bel est bien la cause de notre problème qui pourra y remédier. Mais en combien de temps ? D'ailleurs, j'ai remarqué, lorsqu'il est venu me chercher, qu'il avait une ecchymose au visage. Le coup de poing de Rude ? Ceci expliquerait sans doute pourquoi il nous scrute derrière une vitre bien à l'abri, n'osant pas nous aborder directement. Il sait que nous sommes une meute de loups. Et que nous n'hésiterons pas à répandre le sang si l'ordre plus ou moins explicite nous est donné. Mais je pense aussi qu'il s'est rendu compte aussi bien que nous qu'il était le seul moyen de recouvrer notre chromosome Y.

Reste à nous de faire preuve d'un peu de patience féminine...

* * *

**Merci à vous d'avoir lu et pensez à la review, seul salaire de la fanfikeuse !**


	14. Précieux specimens

**Pardon, pardon à tous pour ce long moment sans mise à jours. J'avoue avoir été un peu débordée par mon rapport de BTS, ce qui m'avait obligé à cessé temporairement l'écriture.**

**Mais me revoici avec trois autres cobayes qui se retrouvent ! Merci pour vos reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre vous palira autant que les précédents !**

* * *

Une blonde grillait nerveusement clope sur clope dont les mégots étaient rageusement écrasés dans un cendrier de métal en cette salle de « détente ». On pouvait se croire dans un hôpital : les gens se baladaient en blouses blanches ou vertes, l'environnement était immaculé et il flottait dans l'air une odeur persistante de désinfectant. A côté de la blonde, une grande brune pâle et mince vêtue d'une de ces blouses pour patients d'hôpital contemplait avec fascination sa main gauche, en silence, perturbée par cet appendice dont elle n'avait vraisemblablement pas l'habitude. Et auprès d'elles, faisant les cent pas de long en large dans la pièce, une femme noire fulminait :

«_ Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qui lui a pris à ce dégénéré de sale Wuta de merde !!! Je pensais qu'il était crevé ce sale type !!! Vincent ! Tu l'avais occis sous mes yeux, bordel ! Comment cela se fait !? _»

La brune leva tristement ses grands yeux carmins vers son interlocutrice et mis quelques secondes avant de finalement sortir « ...Alors si mes balles ont été inefficaces, c'est qu'il ne devait pas mourir. » Elle s'était de justesse retenue d'enchaîner avec ses péchés antérieurs, et d'ajouter qu'il était quand même l'époux de sa tendre Lucrécia qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver... La brune se contenta donc de ponctuer sa phrase avec un long soupir, ce qui fit taper du poing sur la table la blonde.

« _Non mais il s'est attaqué à tout le monde ce connard, j'y crois pas ! J'entre dans cette putain de pièce, la seule où on peu cloper et je vous retrouve version nana ! On s'est tous fait avoir comme des bleus ou quoi, putain ? Bordel, Dame Chance, dis-moi que c'est un putain de cauchemar, que je vais me réveiller...! _»

La blonde avait exprimé à voix haute ce que les deux autres pensaient tout bas : qu'ils étaient en plein cauchemar, par la faute d'Hojo qui leur avait pris la partie la plus intime d'eux-mêmes, leur masculinité, leur chromosome Y. La blonde refrappa du poing sur la table, faisant sursauter le cendrier plein à ras bord.

«_ Bordel de putain de merde !!! Faut lui refaire le portrait et l'obliger à nous rendre notre corps de mec !!! _

_T'as pas vu, Cid ? Y a déjà quelqu'un qui lui a refait le portrait, il avait une joue toute tuméfiée, ce connard !_

_Nan pas vu, mais ça veut pas m'empêcher de lui casser un bras !_

_...Il nous a quand même fait, en une nuit, retrouver notre bras, à Barret et à moi..._

_Mais à quel prix ?! Regarde un peu ce qu'on est devenus ??? Des gonzesses !!!_

_...Lucrécia était une femme ravissante... Lucrécia..._

_Non mais tu me pètes les couilles à Lucrécia par ci, Lucrécia par là... Réfléchis un peu par toi-même et pour toi-même, bon sang ! Ta putain de vie ne s'est pas arrêtée il y a trente ans !!! Ca fait des mois que j'te le répète !! _

_Cid... Ma vie s'est belle et bien arrêtée à cette époque. Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même..._

_Tu me casses les couilles !_

_...Que tu n'as plus._

_Ta gueule au lieu de faire de l'esprit ! Je veux retrouver mes couilles et tout le matériel qui va avec !! Non mais t'imagines la gueule de ma Shera s'il elle me voit comme ça ?! _»

La brune au regard pourpre se contenta de répliquer par un soupir blasé alors que celle à la peau d'ébène leur faisait signe de se taire. En effet, on entendait des pas dans le couloir. Un groupe de personnes approchait de la salle où se tenaient les trois cobayes. Lorsque le premier homme entra, il arracha une moue de dégoût aux trois femmes. En effet, se tenaient devant eux le responsable de tout cela : le professeur Hojo. Accompagné une petite foule d'assistant, afin d'empêcher toute rébellion, on pouvait imaginer.

« _Bonjour mes chers...cobayes. Je viens faire quelques examens à deux d'entre vous. N'essayez pas de vous débattre, c'est peine perdue._

_Sale ordure, nous casse pas les couilles, on va te refaire ton portrait !!!_

_Highwind, tu es toujours aussi vulgaire, même en femme. Mais je ne viens pas pour toi, écarte-toi. Je veux observer de plus près mes précieux spécimens..._

_Que nous veux-tu, sale Wuta ?_

_Voir vos bras. Essayer de comprendre cette subite régénération de ces chairs disparues depuis des années. Montre-moi ton bras droit, Wallace. Oui... On voit encore la cicatrice, là, où ton bras a été tranché... Valentine, ton bras gauche !_

_Hojo...!_

_Donne-moi ton bras gauche, cobaye ! Estime-toi heureux, cette fois, je n'ai pas d'instruments pour te disséquer et regarder jusqu'au plus profond de ton être... Oui, à toi aussi, on voit la cicatrice de l'endroit précis où je t'ai amputé... Et pourtant, trente ans après, la peau a repoussé et tout le bras avec... Bouge tes doigts ! Allez, exécution ! ...Tout le système nerveux est en place, non ? Tu ressens la douleur ?_

_...Jamais essayé._

_Frappe-toi sur le bord de la table._

_Mais quel connard, il est taré ce type ! Vincent, l'écoute pas !_

_Mais pourquoi ne peut-il pas se taire, ce Highwind ? Assistants, renvoyez-le à sa « chambre ». Valentine, exécute-toi. »_

Les hommes en blancs emmenèrent bon gré mal gré la furie blonde qui se débattait et hurlait, faisant résonner sa voix stridente dans les couloirs, tandis que la brune au regard triste s'exécutait sans broncher, grimaçant sous l'effet de la douleur. Et que d'autres hommes en blanc maintenaient la dernière des femmes qui s'agitait fortement sous l'effet de la colère, ne supportant pas l'ascendant psychologique qu'Hojo prenait sur Vincent.

Une fois les examens terminés, ce dernier conclut leur entretien par une phrase qui fit pétiller ses yeux noirs de malice à moins que ce ne fut de sadisme.

«_ Patience mes précieux spécimens, bientôt vous serez lâchés en pleine nature et j'ai hâte de voir comment vous vous débrouillerez..._ ».

* * *

**Et voilà, ce chapitre est fini ! J'ai déjà écrit le suivant, il sera pour la semaine prochaine si vous êtes gentils et si vous me laissez une petite trace de votre passage (la review, salaire de l'auteur de fanfics) !**


End file.
